


Title Game Ficlets

by Threshie



Series: Prompt-based Works [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Androids, Bad Puns, Case Fic, Dark Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Desert, Eldritch Creature Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Fantasy, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Heaven & Hell, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revolutionary Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Ruler of Hell Crowley (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Summary-style fanfics based on the prompt of having the writer describe what they would write for a made up fic title.Fandom, ship, rating and tags vary, all major warnings and highest rating tagged on the fic as a whole, details in the title of each chapter.
Relationships: Amanda & Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Castiel & Crowley & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: Prompt-based Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604302
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Peeps Prompting Peeps Server Collection





	1. See How They Run - DBH, Gen With Dark Connor

A Gen dark branching off of the game’s storyline in which Markus starts up a military resistance. The 80 percent of the US military who are androids go deviant and join his side, leaving them with substantial battle-programmed forces. Connor still deviates, but stays on as the great deviant hunter, believing in a twisted way that he’s doing what he’s designed to do and listening to Amanda’s voice in his ear telling him he’s right to continue working for CyberLife.

Hank, meanwhile, can see that the deviants are people, not malfunctioning machines. He sticks around for awhile, trying to sway Connor to admit he’s got empathy and he’s proof that deviants are not just following malfunctioning programming. When Connor stays on Amanda’s side, though, and eventually starts hunting deviants without keeping up the pretense that he’s working as Hank’s partner, Hank goes AWOL and joins Markus’ side.

Connor is the monster that the deviants all fear. Eventually he locates Markus’ new Jericho location and it’s human military led by Connor versus deviant soldiers led by Markus. In the midst of the violence, Hank confronts Connor on a rooftop (where he’s about to snipe and try to shoot Markus, like the scene you can get in the game.) 

Why, Hank asks, is Connor helping the humans when he himself is deviant. The androids down there are just like him. Connor laughs and says nothing else is like him — and the humans and androids alike down there, they’re just scurrying vermin to him. Hank realizes Connor plans to have both sides kill each other off, and can’t let that happen, even if he has to kill the android he was starting to consider like a son to him. 

They fight. Who gets thrown off the roof depends on what choices you make…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title provided by Ramblingandpie. ♥ Comments and kudos always appreciated!


	2. Roommates In Hell - SPN, Gen

Heaven has managed to void all wards, and suddenly it’s open season on Winchesters and fallen angels. The Bunker is no longer hidden, so Crowley graciously offers Team Free Will asylum in Hell. Unfortunately, the only room in Hell that pesky demon minions won’t wander into is Crowley’s personal quarters. 

Sam, Cas and Dean are confined to one room for several weeks (hey, Hell time moves faster), with Crowley coming home from “work” each evening to give them updates on how his minions are doing at undermining the angels’ efforts. Meanwhile, Sam, Dean and Cas are starting to get cabin fever…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title provided by Pelissa. ♥ Comments and kudos always appreciated!


	3. Fire in Dragonhide Mountain - SPN, Destiel, Angels Are Dragons Medieval AU

An “Angels Are Dragons” Fantasy AU. 

Dragons are supposed to steal princesses, not princes, and if anybody falls in love it’s supposed to be the fair damsel and the knight who saves her – right? But nothing ever goes as planned for Dean Winchester, the freelancer who wanders through the kingdom of Kline just after young Prince Jack was carried away by a fearsome dragon. 

Under Queen Kelly’s employ, Dean gears up and treks to the legendary Dragonhide Mountain to bring the prince home. He hires a blue-eyed guide named Castiel who claims to know the land very well, despite the danger. 

Little does Dean know the dark secret of Prince Jack’s dragon father, Lucifer, the very one that stole him away. Nor does he expect to fall in love with Castiel on their journey, only to discover that his guide is a dragon as well – a kind one that understands Jack is not made for the cruel things most dragons do. 

With Castiel’s help, Dean defeats Lucifer in a storm of fire and rescues Jack from his clutches. The prince has had a taste of shifting to dragon form and even a little bit of flying, though, and doesn’t want to go back to being human. His mother loves him, he says, but she said if anyone learned he was part dragon, they would put him to death. It has been harder and harder to hide as he grows.

Dean realizes the danger is the same for Castiel if he returns to Kline. Dragons are feared and loathed there. Jack is still young, just nine years old, and what he really needs are parents both human and dragon to guide him. 

Dean sends word back to Queen Kelly that Jack is safe. He explains that Lucifer is no more, and that he knows Jack’s secret and will keep the boy safe. The Queen’s gratitude and words of love for her son are sent in return, and Jack and Dean and Castiel make Dragonhide Mountain their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title provided by Julithetimelady. ♥ Comments and kudos always appreciated!


	4. To Flee the Dark Surroundings - SPN, Wincest, Vampire AU

Angsty Wincest vampire AU. After centuries of wavering between bloodlust and hollow, gnawing emptiness, Sam is sick of it all. He’s sick of hurting people to live, he’s sick of never seeing the sun, and most of all he’s sick of watching Dean sacrifice any happiness he finds to continue to hide and protect Sam. 

Sam’s vampire bites have kept Dean youthful and alive long after he should have died, but he’s still human – and, beyond making Sam smile, absolutely miserable. He hates himself for the things he’s done for Sam’s sake. They have loved and murdered together much more than their share. They both know Dean will never leave his brother, so Sam decides to free him by walking out into the sunlight and letting it all burn away…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title suggested by Majesticduxk. ♥ Comments and kudos always appreciated!


	5. How Long Has That Been There? - SPN, Gen, Eldritch Bunker

An Eldritch Bunker type of fic. Coming home from a case, Team Free Will realize abruptly that there is an additional room in the Bunker that they never noticed before. It has some peculiar markings on the door (which is in plain sight – how did they not notice that?) The three agree they should do some research before opening it, but they’re so drawn to it that each individually sneaks into the room to some point to see what’s inside.

The jig is up when the mark from the door appears on all of them, revealing that they touched it. When they discuss what they saw, though, they realize that they each went into a totally different room through the same door. They try going into the room all at the same time – and the next thing they know, they’re arriving home from a case, and hey, how long has this door in the Bunker been here…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title provided by Omgbubblesomg. ♥ Comments and kudos always appreciated!


	6. You're Not Very Punny - SPN, Gen, Pun Case Fic

Sam, Dean and Cas have to solve a missing persons case that involves visual puns at the crime scenes for hints about who the monster is targeting next. Cas is too literal to really get most of the puns. Unfortunately for Sam and Dean, this makes them more of a threat. 

When the monster targets them next and they both vanish, it’s up to Cas to solve the punny clues before it’s too late. (The monster MAY just be Gabriel messing with them…and Cas might get pun and dad joke help from Claire via text message to solve this thing.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title provided by Gabrielthemoose. ♥ Comments and kudos always appreciated!


	7. Where the Horizon Meets the Sky - SPN, Destiel, No-Supernatural AU

No-Supernatural AU. Dean Winchester is a nomad who lives in his car, going wherever his wanderlust leads. One day his path crosses with Castiel, a quiet writer who has never left his tiny home town. 

Sparks fly, and Cas wants to follow Dean’s example and live every day like it’s his last. What Cas sees as freedom, though, Dean sees as dragging him out of safety and security. For the first time, he leaves a place he doesn’t want to leave, and for the first time, someone cares enough to chase after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title provided by Casbakespie. ♥ Comments and kudos always appreciated!


	8. Without You - SPN, Gen, Castiel Poetry

A poem about Castiel. 

The first part talks about his early years with Heaven, the spanner in the works, and how they wished they were “without you.” 

The next mentions storming Hell and saving Dean, something that couldn’t have been done “without you.” 

Heaven wanted the Winchesters to say yes, and start the apocalypse as Michael and Lucifer, but you rebelled, Cas – guess they’ll have to try their best “without you.” 

The angels fell and lost their wings and Sam and Dean weren’t speaking – but they were never alone, Cas – they were never “without you.” 

Jack chose you as his father before he was born, but as his life began yours ended, Cas – Sam and Dean had to raise him “without you.” 

Now you’re back and everyone’s found the family that they needed and they never knew.

Not every family has an angel, but this one’s not complete “without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title provided by Little-cutie1. ♥ Comments and kudos always appreciated!


	9. Bold of You To Assume - SPN, WinJimstiel, College AU

After saying goodbye for awhile thinking Dean would be working overseas and Sam going to college, Sam finds that his brother had a change of heart – and enrolled in the same college as him.

It takes the brothers awhile to figure out the other is there, and during that time, they each individually meet Castiel. Sam likes him for his nerdy side and fondness for old books. Dean likes that Cas is stubborn and has a dry sarcastic sense of humor. 

When the brothers figure out the other is there, they arrange to meet up. Each invites Cas, too, thinking the other brother does not know him. It’s one comical double-take after another as the brothers each greet Cas, then assume the other dug up dirt on who his best friend is, to recognize Cas on sight. 

When Cas admits to knowing both of them, they think he’s two-timing them. Sam says it’s bold of Dean to assume Cas is gay. Dean responds that it’s bold of Sam to assume Cas wants to date either of them, even if he IS gay. Cas says blandly that it’s bold of them to assume he’s Castiel. 

And that’s how Sam and Dean learn Cas has an identical twin, Jimmy, who has been trying not to laugh hysterically at them this whole meeting. He’s never met either of them before today, but has been hearing from Cas about these two guys all quarter. Jimmy saw the texts about meeting up before Cas, who was in class and left his phone behind, and decided to show up and prank everyone involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title provided by an anonymous person. ♥ Comments and kudos always appreciated!


	10. Till The End - SPN, Destiel, Immortal Angel Problems

The gates to Heaven and Hell are sealed forever. Whoever dies and goes to one of them, it’s a one-way trip. This is better for the world - it’s quieter, and there are a lot less apocalypse scenarios going on. It does create a problem, though: someday Dean will die, and the angel he’s in love with will live forever… 

Cas and Sam and Dean spend years looking for a way to make the Winchesters immortal so that Cas will not have to exist without them someday. They search so long that Sam gets a puppy and they are still searching over a decade later when the sweet old dog it became passes away.

And Cas sees how sad Sam is, missing his companion of many years. Sam tells him he’s just like Cas - he knew he’d live longer, but he loved something smaller than himself anyway. Sometimes you can’t help it. Living a long time is meaningless if you’re doing it alone.

And that’s when Cas’s mind is made up. Sam and Dean are already starting to get gray hair. Sam is right, it’s better to live shortly and with love than forever and alone.

So Cas cuts out his grace, and he becomes human. They don’t need to live forever, he tells Dean. This way they’ll be together till the end. So they stop searching, and they settle, and they spend the rest of their lives happy and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title provided by Destiel-honeypie. ♥ Comments and kudos always appreciated!


	11. Dancing in the Dark - SPN, Gen, Dance Party in the Empty

Cas is SO noisy while he’s in the Empty that he wakes up the other angels and demons who were sleeping there. After a rousing speech to them all about how if they are noisy enough the Empty entity cannot go to sleep without freeing them, an immense and obnoxiously loud angel and demon dance party ensues with live music (Abbadon, it turns out, is an AMAZING beatboxer.) 

The Empty entity, who is losing its mind over the cacophony of voices and stomping feet, boots all of them back to life just to get rid of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title provided by Samanddeaninpanties. ♥ Comments and kudos always appreciated!


	12. Hold My Beer - SPN, Gen, Drunken Case Fic

Sam, Dean and Cas must be drunk in order to be invisible to (and sneak around) a ridiculously overpowered monster that can only be struck from behind. There are only two obstacles to this oh-oh-great plan: one, staying on-task once they’re all smashed, and two, the questionable wisdom in introducing Cas to 190 proof Everclear…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title provided by Sassysousa. ♥ Comments and kudos always appreciated!


	13. An Angel Flew Around My Room Before You Came - SPN, Gen, Kid Dean Sees Cupid

Three-year-old Dean Winchester glimpses the Cupid that set up Mary and John the night it returns to ensure that Sam will also be born. Mary’s used to telling Dean that angels are watching over him when she puts him to bed – she doesn’t expect him to tell her that one was already here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title provided by an anonymous person. ♥ Comments and kudos always appreciated!


	14. Somewhere Between - SPN, Gen, Alternate Dimension TFW

After a would-be simple case goes awry, Castiel finds that Sam and Dean are on two separate planes – neither can see the other, while he can see both. After several days spent relaying messages back and forth between the brothers, Cas is stunned when another Dean shows up on Sam’s side – and it turns out the Dean he’s been talking to lost his Sam last year, and thinks he’s been talking to his ghost through Cas! 

Cas isn’t the one still in the regular world – he’s the one that’s lost somewhere between dimensions, and he has to figure out a way home…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title provided by Rosemoonweaver. ♥ Comments and kudos always appreciated!


	15. 40 Years In The Desert - SPN, Saileen, Desert Imagery Romance

Sam never quite got over Jess, never really fell in love again. His heart is locked away in some endless empty wasteland of sand, and nobody can even get close. The desert of love is littered with bones, all the ones who got too close to walk back out. 

It feels like Sam will never love again. 

And then she arrives like a storm, clouds rolling over that scorching sun and cooling the thirsty sand drop by drop. For an instant, Sam understands that he cannot love someone who only tries to cross the desert — they have to be his other half, the water his burning heart so desperately needs, or they’ll never even touch it.

The sun returns, and he despairs, because storms may come again, but never her, his perfect storm. Sam burns and he burns, but he soldiers on — he can help others even if he can’t help himself. Sometimes he remembers the kiss of the raindrops, the only thing to reach beneath the surface of the sand since Jess’s vibrant light so long ago. Back then he wasn’t in the desert. Back then, at least, he had something to offer in return.

After what feels like decades of walking on blisters and smiling through the pain, Sam almost doesn’t believe it’s real. He can feel her, though, a cooling mist, not quite clouds, not quite close enough to rain again. When he reaches for her, he’s still burning, but she reaches back, so he doesn’t care. She takes his hand. She’s here again — his perfect storm, his deep dark sky.

After 40 years in the desert, it starts to rain. And all around Sam’s heart, the desert flowers bloom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title provided by Shealynn88. ♥ Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
